


Hang On

by weardodo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Peter probably should've just apologized in the first place, implied sexual torture, mention of a certain sex-toy, mention of straps, that sounds wayyyy more serious than it actually is trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weardodo/pseuds/weardodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Stiles is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hang On

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing that came to me again.
> 
> Not beta'd, Eng. still not my native language, all mistakes are mine as always ^^
> 
> -x-

 

 

“Oh come one, don’t be such a wuss, you’re supposed to be all _Grrrr_ remember.”

 

“I’m seriously contemplating ripping you’re cute little throat out and enjoying watching you bleed out all over my nephews new floor… Is that enough ‘Grrrr’ for you?” He looked at the boy in front of him, watched how he quirked his eyebrows in response, how his mouth – that perfect wet little mouth – started to display that _oh so familiar_ calculated grin.

 

“Nah,” Stiles said with smug certainty. “You wouldn’t do that. You see, even though your current, um ‘interests’ could be classified as somewhat ‘questionable – what with you seducing an under-aged boy and all – I just don’t believe you’d ever resort to necrophilia’.”

 

He watched how the boy returned his focus on his backpack and retrieved one specific item accompanied with a triumphant little ‘aha’.

 

“We’re all works in progress, and by the way, it was _you_ who seduced _me_ , ánd you’re not under-aged anymore,” Peter couldn’t help but point out as he grit his teeth, feeling the laced restraints keeping his arms stretched far above his head starting to burn into his wrists. _That little shit, he used way too much wolfsbane, he’d never be able to get out of those straps by himself._

 

He couldn’t help but feel a hint of pride welling up at Stiles’ cunning ways. He was sure Stiles had planned this right from the start. Making sure Peter wouldn’t be able to fight back if absolutely necessary. _Clever boy._

 

“You know, you could always loosen up one of my hands, make it into a more ‘equitable’ event?”

 

Stiles actually snorted at that. “Oh but snookems, hunnybunch, _buttercup_ , who ever gave you the idea I wanted this to be a fair event?” Peter watched how Stiles held out the little item and started to spin it’s wheel, never once letting his eyes drift from Peter’s. _He looked downright evil._

 

Peter never saw something like the item before, but if he had to guess what it was he’d probably say it was something between a pizza-cutter and a spur.

 

“Wait, is this about – Don’t tell me you’re still holding a grudge about that little ‘misunderstanding’ with your dad?”

 

“’’Little misunderstanding’? Really, Peter? You asked him if we could, and I quote ‘borrow one of those fine pieces of wrist-bracelets from his private collection sometime’!”

 

“What, you can’t get handcuffs like that in a store, it was a perfectly reasonable question…”

 

“Oh my _god_ , are you serious right now? We were eating dinner! He nearly choked to death, you ass!”

 

“Yes, okay, I’ll admit that _perhaps_ the timing could have used some refinement… But come now, there’s no need to overreact and resort to something drastic. Can’t we just talk about it, have a nice little civil conversation where you yell at me and threaten to never have sex with me again before I fuck you senseless against the nearest surface and we forget the whole thing ever happened?” He was aiming for something light, but it came out as a hopeful suggestion, and the way Stiles kept looking at him, that evil smile still set on revenge, told him Stiles wouldn’t falter. He was fucked and he knew it.

 

_Damn._

 

“Okay, what’ve you got?” he sighed, sounding somewhere between annoyed and defeated.

 

Stiles held up the little item, his smile turning towards gleefully excited.

 

“It’s called a [pinwheel](http://www.fetishcompany.nl/contents/media/133673.jpg), and I bet you just can’t wait for me to explain what it does, can you?”

 

“Yes, Stiles, oh please enlighten me and tell me what your magic pinwheel does,” Peter couldn’t help but deadpan while rolling his eyes indignantly.

 

Stiles started to roll the pinned wheel across his own palm, wincing overly dramatic at the touch.

 

“Ow, that really hits your nerves. _Djezus_ , wow, if it feels like this on my normal human skin, I just can’t imagine what it would feel like on _highly sensitive_ werewolf skin, can you?” It wasn’t so much a question as it was a plain threat and Peter would be lying if he said he didn’t start to feel somewhat nervous at the thought of that little device being used on the sensitive parts of his body.

 

Watching Stiles getting closer until he was standing right in front of him, he couldn’t keep his eyes off the pinwheel, eyes getting bigger with each movement of Stiles’ hand.

 

He could feel the laced straps burning more and more with each vain attempt to move, to free himself. He was pathetically writhing and he knew it. “Okay, yes, this is all very funny, but come on, Stiles, baby? _sweety_? Can’t we just talk about this first?”

 

Licking his thumb before gently caressing one of Peter’s nipples with it, Stiles just ignored his pleads and started to move the wheel in the direction of the wetted spot, biting his bottom lip with gleeful concentration.

 

Peter just writhed some more, anxiously watching the wheel approach his skin. _This was not going to end well._

 

“Now let’s talk about how you’re going to be apologizing to my dad…”

 

                                     


End file.
